This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for filling at least one thin-walled transport container with at least one article of value. Further, the invention relates to a device for storing at least one article of value. The device comprises at least one transport container having at least one opening and being filled with the articles of value to be transported. Further, the device has at least one frame having an opening.
2. Discussion
A device and a method of this type are preferably used in machines for handling notes of value, which can dispense and/or accept notes of value. Notes of value are, for example, banknotes, vouchers or papers of value. It is known to provide notes of value, in particular banknotes, in a stacked manner in cassettes that can be supplied to a cash dispensing machine or a so-called cash recycling machine. Cash recycling machines can accept and check supplied notes of value in a first transaction and again dispense these notes of value in a second transaction. In this connection, known cassettes for notes of value serve as transport containers which, during transport outside of the machine, are closed by suitable security devices and may only be opened by authorized people and with the aid of suitable auxiliary devices. If it is possible to feed notes of value to the machine, the machine determines the value and/or the format of each note of value and, dependent on the value and/or format determined, feeds this note of value to a cassette suitable for this value or this format. When a cassette is filled with notes of value, it can be removed from the machine and then also serves as a transport container.
As transport containers for the notes of value not only cassettes closed on all sides but also thin-walled transport containers, in particular security bags made of foil material, are used. These are, for example, useful when a secured storing unit, such as a suitcase or the like, is available for the transport of these transport containers so that the relatively complex cassettes can be dispensed with.
When all notes of value to be transported have been inserted into the bag, then the bag has to be closed. Advantageously, the bag is closed such that the closure cannot be released or opened non-destructively.
From the non-pre-published document DE 10 2008 023 900.3 a device for stacking notes of value in a transport container is known. The notes of value are fed into the transport container through a front entry area and are stacked on a stacking surface which, with increasing number of inserted notes of value, is adjustable such that a value note stack of predetermined length is formed between a rear press-on device and a front press-on device. In the entry area, a stationary holding frame for holding a receiving bag is arranged, at the circumference of which holding frame a stock of receiving bag material is provided such that the value note stack is formed in the receiving bag and the length of the receiving bag is adapted to the increasing stack length by adjusting the rear press-on device, while the stock is being reduced. The filled receiving bag is welded with the aid of at least two electrodes. What is disadvantageous here is that the value note machine, the transport container and the notes of value are subjected to a high thermal load during welding. This may damage the notes of value and/or the value note machine. Further, a high thermal energy is required for welding. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that, in addition to the holding frame, a welding device is required for closing, which results in additional costs and makes it more difficult to achieve a compact structure.
Alternatively, the filled receiving bag may be closed by a clamping connection. Here, too, it is disadvantageous that, in addition to the holding frame on which the stock of receiving bag material is provided, a further clamping element for closing the receiving bag is required.
It is also possible to glue the opening of the receiving bag together for closing the filled receiving bag. What is disadvantageous here is that the required gluing device is complex and high-maintenance.
Further, the receiving bag may have a zipper at its opening, with the aid of which the filled receiving bag can be closed. The closed zipper is then sealed to avoid unauthorized access to the notes of value contained in the receiving bag or to immediately recognize such unauthorized access. This receiving bag has the disadvantage that the receiving bag volume is independent of the amount of notes of value inserted into the receiving bag. This makes the handling of the receiving bag during transport more difficult. Further, it is disadvantageous that the closing of the zipper and the subsequent sealing are difficult to automate, as a result whereof a cost-intensive manual closing of the receiving bag is required.